Coffee A BB Fanfic
by Mini-Em
Summary: A BB fic. Nothing special really. A bit of drama, and a tad bit of romance. A series of One Shots. Hope you like it
1. Coffee

This is the first Fanfic I publish here :). It is one of my best (I like to think so anyway... it's the one I've got the best criticizm on) and so I decided for it to be the first I'm publishing. It's a one-shot and I think I've written about 15 sequels (like sequel, sequel of the sequel etc) or something ^^

Disclaimer: No matter how much I'd like to, I do not own the characters of Bones protrayed on this fanfic

Well, here goes nothing ^^ Please review!

Ooh! Italic = Memory ;)_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

How could she have been so stupid? How could she not have realized? What was wrong with her? She was all alone at the diner. She and a cup of coffee. She didn't normally drink coffee unless she needed a caffeine boost and that didn't happen often these days but this was one of the few exceptions. There were all those times they'd had coffee at work but she didn't really count that. Those cups were mostly because he had been drinking coffee, not that she necessarily wanted or needed to. Now, too late, she realized that she'd done it for him. He who was not here anymore. At least not here with her.

"_Hey Bones" he was walking into her office and sat down in the visitor's chair._

"_Hey" she breathed deep _

"_So… we caught the bad guy" he gave her one of his most loveable smiles._

"_Yeah…" she wasn't happy._

"_Something wrong?" he was concerned about her. He was always overprotective, like she was a fragile doll or a fairy in a glass jar that could not break or the fairy would die, but it was just recently she'd discovered the concern he had for her. Or maybe it had been there before and she just hadn't noticed it._

"_No, it's just so sad when such young people die" she leaned back. Their victim was a 17 year old girl. She was a cheer-leader, one of the popular kids. She hadn't always been though, just last year she'd been a mathlete and one of the geeks. Now, her old friends had killed her when she hadn't said hello to them in the cafeteria but completely ignored them. _

"_You wanna go and grab something to eat?" his question awakened her from her thoughts._

"_What?" she said, sounding a bit disoriented._

"_Are you hungry, Bones" Still the same sweet voice she'd gotten used to._

She sat there drinking her coffee, trying to remember all the stuff that was going on in her life. Trying her hardest to sort things out. People came and left. It didn't really matter; she didn't want to talk to anyone. Not that she knew any of the people entering the diner but still. She stirred her coffee. It was about half a cup left.

"_Bones! Can I talk to you for a sec?" Seeley Booth caught up with her. _

"_Not really. I'm kind of in the middle of something here" she kept flipping through some papers when she suddenly made a right-turn and entered Cam's office. Cam was sitting behind her desk._

"_I need Zach for this afternoon. It's about the man we found in the ravine" She spoke with a firm voice._

"_No problem Dr. Brennan" Cam went back to her own paperwork. _

"_Hey, Bones. It's important" he was getting a bit upset_

"_Can't it wait until we have our session with Dr. Sweets this afternoon?" _

"_Yeah, but…"_

"_Great. I'll see you at three" she went into her office and sat down in her chair._

_Booth gave up and slowly turned around and left the building_

Why hadn't she listened? Why? Why did she have to be so stubborn all the time? She was getting mad at herself. If she just for once took the time to listen to her partner. She had listened, but he'd listened so many more times. She owed him that. And now it was too late. Why? The tears began to form in the corner of her eye. She blinked and they were gone. She didn't want to cry. The softer side wanted to come out. It rarely got a chance to.

_Temperance was waiting outside Dr. Sweet's office. It was five to three. No Seeley Booth. At three to three, he showed up. _

"_Sorry I'm late. We need to talk" he said, remaining standing. She got up._

"_About what?" she had a lovely necklace that she was twisting around her fingers. It wasn't that pretty but it was definitely her. It was formed as a small flat rounded piece of iron and there was a pattern cut out. It had the shape of a mushroom. It was from China and the necklace was supposed to bring health and happiness to your child. You were supposed to have one for each child, but since Temperance didn't have any children at the time of the purchase (or now for that matter) she only had one. _

_The necklace caught his attention but he snapped out of it._

"_Well, there's this case…" he started but Dr. Sweets interrupted. _

"_Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth. Welcome in" She held the door open for them while they walked in and sat down in the armchairs. There were pencils and paper on the table_

_Okay, today I thought we'd start off with some association. I say one word and then you each write down four words that you associate with each other. For example if I start with Apple: Apple - Fruit - Eat - Food – Refrigerator. Okay the first word…"_

"_I'm sorry, but this is really, really important" Booth interrupted_

"_Go ahead agent Booth" _

"_Bones, there's this case in California. The F.B.I is sending me there"_

"_Great, when do we leave?" She wondered_

"_Well, 'we' aren't going. I am. Alone" he tried to think of a way he could say this without hurting her._

"_Oh" she sounded resentful "When will you be back?"_

_Pause_

"_I won't"_

_Longer pause_

_She stood up. He did the same._

"_Are you leaving me?" she whispered with tears in her eyes_

"_I'm sorry but I got a promotion. You'll be assigned to…"_

"_I DON'T CARE WHO I GET ASSIGNED TO!" she yelled. "I DON'T WANT TO GET ASSIGNED TO ANYONE!"_

"_Dr. Brennan, maybe you should…"_

"_SHUSH!" she held a warning finger against Dr. Sweets "You stay out of it" she was filled with fury. She turned towards Booth "How can you do this!? How can you…" she didn't finish. She got her things and left. _

_Booth just stood there. Then he sat down into the armchair again._

"_Well, that was…" Dr. Sweets started. He looked at Booth before continuing "…interesting"_

"_Mmmm" Booth mumbled._

"_Well, there's no use having couple's therapy when one part of the couple is missing so you may go now, agent Booth, if you don't want to talk about anything"_

_Booth got up and just as he was about to exit the room he turned. _

"_Thank you" he said in a low voice. Dr. Sweets didn't hear because he was looking through some papers_

"_I'm sorry?"_

"_Thank you Dr. Sweets. Thank you" he said and left. He tried to find her but her car wasn't there. He went to the Jeffersonian but shed gone home for the day._

He was packing the last of his stuff. He picked up is phone and tried to decide if he was going to try and talk to her one last time. He couldn't leave things like this. He hit speed-dial. No answer. He left the same message that he'd left about twenty times these last 24 hours: He was leaving at three, if she wanted to come and say goodbye, he missed her, he wanted her to call him if she ever needed anything or if she felt down. There he stood, in his empty apartment with a bag on the floor next to him. He'd made up his mind. He called the cab.

"_It's me. Listen, call me. I don't want to leave things like this. Please. My plane leaves at 3pm if you want to come and say goodbye. I'm sorry. PIIIIIIIP" she'd listened to the message about fifteen times, not knowing what to do. It was 9 pm and she was sitting on her bed with a glass of red wine in her hand. That he would do such a thing. She'd gone to bed early that night, not wanting to know the choices she had to make in the morning._

Her cup was empty now. She remembered the conversations as if they were yesterday. When she thought about it, they'd occurred yesterday. Hah! What a cliché. She went back to blaming herself. How could she have been this stupid!? She looked at the clock. It was twelve to three. She wouldn't make it even if she wanted to. She sat there with her empty cup and she felt the sadness leaking out inside of her, like it'd been bottled up in a flask of hope and now, when all the hope was gone, there was no material left to hold the sadness locked up anymore. The feeling was overwhelming. She didn't remember feeling like this before. Maybe when her family left her, but she couldn't remember exactly.

Three people came walking through the door, though she wasn't interested. She did however hear that it was one girl and one guy, and the third one was silent. She didn't recognize the voices. Two of them sat down at a table while one of them went up to the counter and ordered something. She could feel that person watching her. When the person started walking, she could tell it was a man. His steps were much heavier than any woman she'd ever met. He stood right behind her. She wanted to be alone.

"Look, I've already got a boyfriend so you don't have to come over here" she lied without looking at the person

"Really Bones? I didn't know that" Seeley Booth said with a joking, surprised voice. He placed two cups of coffee next to her.

"Booth!" She got up on her feet and hugged him. They were hugging for a long time, until they realized that the coffee was going to get cold if they hugged anymore.

"I'm happy for you. Anyone I know?" Booth said. It was meant as a joke but Brennan didn't get it.

"What? No, I thought you were someone else and I wa…"Booth began to laugh "…nted to be alone. What's so funny?" she wanted to know.

"Nothing. It was a joke, okay" he smiled at her

"Why aren't you on a plane?" she asked

Booth told her the whole story. He'd gone to the boss and told him that he didn't want to leave, that he couldn't leave and if they didn't want him here, they could just fire him. Luckily they were more than happy to have him here, as long as he understood that it would be a while before there were any higher positions available in the city. He'd understood, but he as happy, he got to stay with her.

When he finished the story she was silent.

"Come on Bones. Say something" he listened for her answer

"You… did that for me?" her voice was weak. He nodded. "That was the most generous thing someone has done for me in a long time" she hugged him again and he hugged back.

"Listen, Bones, there is one problem" she waited for the continuance. "The thing is: all my stuff is on their way to California and my apartment is sort of sold so I don't have anywhere to stay at the moment…" she laughed

"I think we can arrange that" She smiled. They walked out the door and Booth placed his arm around her shoulders.

Where they'd been sitting, there were now only two cups of untouched coffee.


	2. Sarah

**Okay,I know I said it was a one-shot, but due to a request; Here's the second one-shot in the series. It takes place about 10 months after the Coffee-Fic (previous Chapter) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or anything in this one-shot, except the characters Amanda (Mandi) and Sarah.**

**Enjoy! =) **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"No, the couch goes over there!"

It was 9 am and Angela was pointing at the other wall as Seeley and Jack were on their way to put down the gray IKEA-couch. They guys obeyed and placed the couch near the windows.

"No, no, a little more to the right" You could tell Angela was in her right element.

The guys pushed the couch towards the hallway.

"Great! What do you think sweetie?"

Angela turned around. A very pregnant Temperance was sitting on the floor playing with a six months old baby.

"It looks great, Ange" Temperance caught the baby, just as she was about to crawl away.

The kitchen, living room, hallway and master bedroom were all finished; there was now only a nursery, a guest bedroom (it was a big bedroom and it was most of the time going to be Parker's bedroom for when he came to stay with them, which he did fairly often these days since he was about to have a sibling and that made him very happy) and an office to finish. There were two more rooms but they had decided to use them when and if they were going to have more children. One of the rooms, they were going to use as a library for now and the other they were going to turn into a room for nothing special. They'd decided to put all Parker's and the new baby's toys in there for now.

Seeley and Temperance was moving into heir brand new house. It was just finished a couple of weeks ago and it was adorable.

Angela picked up her child.

"What do you think Mandi?" she said with her most childish voice. The baby giggled as Temperance (who had, with great effort, just got on her feet) tickled her in the hocks. The baby's name was not really Mandi but Amanda.

"See? She likes it" Temperance said and smiled as Amanda buried her head in her mother's shoulder.

Amanda was a very pretty child and Angela often put her in pretty dresses and put cute bows in her hair. There were boxes of Amanda's old baby clothes on the front lawn. They were for when Temperance was having her baby, which would be any day now. Temperance did not know the sex of her baby and neither had Angela known when she was having Amanda, so most of the clothes were unisex clothes. If it was a girl, there'd be more clothes to get later since Amanda grew fast and constantly seemed to need new clothes and Angela always brought Temperance to ask for her opinions of different. Not that Temperance was very good at it but Angela always ended up with perfect clothes for her daughter.

At 3pm, all the rooms were finished and Jack, Angela and Amanda were leaving.

"Say: bye bye aunty Temperance and uncle Seeley" Angela said to her daughter who, obviously, hadn't learned to speak just yet. Amanda waved to them (more like waved her arm everywhere) and they waved back.

Temperance and Seeley went back into the house and made something to eat. They'd offered Jack, Angela and Amanda to stay for lunch/dinner since they hadn't eaten anything all day. Well, almost everyone anyway. Temperance had fed Amanda once today because she was a baby and needed to eat and Temperance had also eaten something because she was pregnant and had her cravings (also because all the other adults had forbidden her from helping with the move and the only thing she could do was taking care of Amanda). Angela and Jack had said no so Seeley and Temperance had cooked some pasta and now they sat down in the couch. They were both pretty exhausted and tried to stay awake. They turned the TV on.

"I can't believe that it's almost ten months since I almost took the promotion in LA" Seeley randomly said.

"What? Yeah" Temperance said. She lay in her (not husband because they weren't married… yet) man's lap; sleepy and disoriented.

They'd been up since dawn because they'd needed to unpack all their clothes and such into the furnished rooms (at the time, the bedroom, kitchen and hallway) so that they would be able to move the heavier stuff for the other rooms since there were a lot of boxes blocking the door.

At 5.30 pm they went to bed. Tired and almost sleepwalking they crawled under the covers and it didn't take long before they were both sleeping like babies.

The next day, day they didn't do much. They spent a lot of time just walking around in the house and they couldn't believe that the house was theirs.

The following two days went by and the most interesting thing was that Angela and Amanda dropped by on the second day. Seeley played with Amanda while Temperance and Angela talked.

"So when is your due-date now again?" Angela asked

"Two days after tomorrow" Temperance replied and she sounded very happy

"Wow, I can't believe it. I mean, it felt like it was yesterday when Booth was going to leave you and move to LA"

"Yeah, I know"

The two ladies were sitting there chatting while Seeley played with Amanda when Angela's phone rang. It was Jack who was wondering when they were coming home. Angela looked at her watch and realized it was getting late and she and Amanda said goodbye and headed home.

Temperance and Seeley sat in their gray IKEA-couch and watched the news. It was now 6.07 in the evening and Temperance fell asleep in Seeley's lap. He gently stroke her hair and at about 8 pm he tried to wake her up but she didn't want to go to bed. Seeley kept telling her to go to bed until she finally caved in.

The next morning was like any other for a normal family. The sun arose to be a warm day, children woke up and put their TV's on or had breakfast, parents preparing their children's breakfasts, teenagers who were to sleep for several more hours. Everything seemed to be a prefect day.

"BOOTH" Temperance yelled from the kitchen. She'd just finished getting Parker his breakfast and was now leaning towards the bench supporting herself with one arm and one arm around her stomach.

"What!?" Seeley came running out of the bedroom, half dressed.

"I… I think my water just broke" She whispered the words and she sounded terrified.

"Oh my god… OH MY GOD" Seeley was terrified himself. Luckily they had a suitcase prepared, just in case.

Temperance started making her way through the door while Seeley dressed himself really quick and grabbed the bag.

Parker, come on buddy. We've got to go to the hospital, come on, hurry" Seeley tried but Parker objected.

"But… What about my fruit loops? They're going to get all mushy!" he complained.

"We'll get you something else, okay?" Seeley tried again.

"I don't want to" Parker was being stubborn

"Parker, sweetheart" Temperance called from the hallway. "If you come, you can have McDonald's for lunch, and then if you're really good, you might get a present. How about that?"

"Okay!" Parker went, in his PJ's, out into the hallway and put his gumboots on and ran towards the car. His seatbelt was fastened before Temperance and Seeley had gotten out the front door.

"Let's go, let's go let's go!" he yelled from the backseat.

They rushed to the hospital and Temperance's doctor (Dr. Tanner) helped her. After several hours of labor, Temperance and Seeley welcomed a baby girl to the world.

"Imagine, if I'd taken that job in LA, she wouldn't be here right now" Seeley said and looked at their baby girl in Temperance's arms. "She's beautiful"

"She's perfect" Temperance said and smiled a the beautiful creature she held in her arms

"She's pink" Parker said and crinkled his nose. "Daddy, why is she pink?"

Seeley chuckled. "Babies are pink when they're born" he explained. "Even you"

"Even I?" Parker said questionably.

"Even you" Seeley said.

The doctor and nurse that had helped during the birth entered the room.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Dr. Tanner asked and smiled.

Seeley looked at Temperance and she looked at him.

"No, not yet" Temperance said and looked at her baby.

"That's fine" Dr. Tanner said and withdrew herself from the room

"What should we name her?" Seeley asked

"I have no idea" Temperance said as she felt her arm falling asleep "Could you hold her for a second?"

"Sure" Seeley held the baby carefully.

"Careful with the …" Temperance started.

"Head. Yeah I've done this once before remember?" he nodded towards Parker who was sitting on the floor, playing with his "Happy Meal" – toy.

Angela, Jack and Amanda had come to watch Parker during the labor and she'd gotten him the "Happy Meal" he was promised. Angela and Jack were now taking a walk to get Amanda to go to sleep.

"How 'bout Sarah?" Parker looked up from his toy.

They looked at him.

"There's a Sarah in my class and she's really nice" He continued.

"It's a very pretty name, Parker" Temperance looked at Seeley. "It means 'princess'" she told them.

They looked at the baby. She definitely looked like a Sarah. She definitely looked like a princess.

"She needs another name too" Temperance said after a while.

"You got any suggestions that match "Sarah"?" Seeley asked

"How about "Elizabeth"?" Temperance said with a thoughtful voice

"Elizabeth" Seeley tried the name "Elizabeth means "paradise". Did you know that?"

Temperance did but she decided to let Seeley "teach" her something.

"No I didn't" she said instead.

"I think that Elizabeth should be the second name" Seeley said and rocked the baby carefully in his arms.

"We're still gonna call her "Sarah" right?" Parker sounded really upset

"Yes, of course sweetheart" Temperance yawned. Two minutes later she was asleep.

"Daddy, can I hold Sarah?" Parker looked really excited.

"Yeah, but you've got to be careful, okay buddy? You have to use that special pillow over there" he pointed towards the buckwheat pillow that was shaped like a banana and was located on the other side of the room

"Okay daddy!" Parker went and got the pillow and climbed up in the chair next to Temperance's bed. Seeley readjusted the pillow and carefully placed Sarah there. Parker held her carefully and Seeley bent down and sat in front of him so that he wouldn't drop her. Temperance turned her head but continued sleeping. Seeley gently stroke her hair. He couldn't believe he was sitting here with his family. His family. He could never be tired of that phrase. His family.

He looked around himself. Temperance, Parker and Sarah. They were everything he needed. "I can't believe it. If I had gone to LA, I would never have had this" he thought as he looked at his family

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Reviews are Gold =) **


	3. IceCream

**Okay, so I couldn't resist posting this as well... **

**It's the third one-shot in my series and I hope you enjoy it. The explanation for where I got the story from is posted in the bottom of this story :) Added characters: Anthony = Jack and Angela's second child (2 years old); Gabrielle (Gaby) = The second daughter of BB (5 weeks old); Simon = The Third child of Angela and Jack (about 3 weeks old)**

**Enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"My god, Angela. He's so cute" Temperance said for the 286th time this week.

"I know" Angela responded for the 286th time.

Temperance was sitting in her kitchen, holding Angela and Jack's third child, a boy named Simon. Since before they had Amanda, now almost 4, and Anthony who was 2 years. Temperance had another child too; her name was Lia Gabrielle (referred to as Gaby) and she was about 5 weeks old, so she slept most of the time. It was a sunny day. Amanda and Sarah (age 3 ½) had a play date and Seeley and Jack had taken Parker (about 7 years old by this time) Anthony and to the park since it was impossible for the four older kids to get along for a time longer than 10 minutes. Sarah and Amanda were playing outside where Sarah had her swing set that she got when she turned two.

"Mooooommyyyyy" Amanda came running into the kitchen. She was crying.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Angela's caring voice appeared at once. She picked up her child and placed her in her lap.

"Sarah's… outside and she's… bleeding!" Amada cried. Angela rocked her child.

"What!?" Temperance carefully placed Simon in his bassinette and ran outside. Amanda had been right, Sarah was sitting outside on the lawn, quiet but her right arm and leg was bleeding. Not much but it was bleeding. Tears were streaming down her face but she didn't make a sound. She was shaking though.

"Oh my god. Sarah, are you okay?" Temperance asked. Sarah didn't answer; she just sat there, shaking. "Sarah, sweetheart… what happened?" Temperance placed her daughter's brown, wavy hair behind her ear.

Sarah still didn't answer but she let her hair down from behind her ear.

"Honey, mommy's not mad. Could you tell me what happened, please?" Temperance asked.

"Temperance" Angela called and waved, indicating she wanted Temperance to come. "Mandi, go and comfort Sarah, okay?" Angela asked. Amanda nodded and ran to Sarah, sat down next to her and placed her arm around her comforting her.

"What is it?" Temperance kept an eye on her daughter while talking to Angela.

"Apparently, according to Amanda, she was pushing Sarah on her swing. They were taking turns, and suddenly Sarah jumped off.

"She knows she's not supposed to do that" Temperance sighed.

"I know, Amanda told me. Anyway, she jumped off and she was tangled up in the ropes, so when she jumped, she swung to the side and scraped her right side on the swing next to her swing" Angela continued. "She ran away from Amanda, sat herself down and haven't said a word since"

"Thanks Ange" Temperance and Angela walked over to the two girls.

"Come here Amanda. Let's go inside" Angela grabbed her daughter by the hand.

Temperance could hear Amanda asking "Is Sarah going to die?"with a quivering voice and Angela answering with "No sweetie. She's just got a scratch"

Temperance walked over to her daughter and sat down next to her.

"Darling, what happened? Did you jump of the swing, even though you weren't supposed to?"

Sarah was still being quiet.

"My god, she's stubborn" Temperance thought. She couldn't sit here quiet so she said "Mommy's not mad at you. Can you please tell me if you jumped off the swing?"

Sarah nodded. Progress. Temperance was relieved; at least she knew what'd happened to her daughter. She went and got plasters and something to clean the scratches with.

"Come here, sweetie" Temperance said when she was done. She got up on her feet and held out her arms. Sarah reached out her arms and Temperance lifted her up and carried her to the house. Sarah was still crying and when they got to the door, Temperance put her daughter down and grabbed her right hand. Sarah started to scream.

"Sarah!" Temperance tried her hardest to be heard over her crying child. "Sarah, clam down! Calm down! Where does it hurt, can you tell me where it hurts?"

"My wrist" Sarah cried.

"I think we will have to take you to the doctor's" Temperance said and picked up her daughter from the floor where she was sitting.

"No, I don't want to, I don't want to!" she cried.

"But it's a doctor, almost like mommy"

"No, No, No NO!" Sarah cried

"How about ice cream afterwards?" Temperance tried but Sarah wouldn't stop crying

"Angela, come here a sec" she put her crying girl down on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Angela came out from the living room.

"Can Amanda come with us to the hospital? I don't think that it's anything serious but I want them to check it out and Sarah doesn't want to go so I thought that maybe if Amanda…"

"I want to come!" Amanda came running from the living room. She'd been hiding behind the door.

"Yeah, it's fine" Angela said. "Hey, you want me to come with you?"

"No, but thanks Angela. I need you to be here when Seeley and the others come home. If they want to come to the hospital, tell them to wait here" She spoke as she ran around, picking up stuff they needed such as car keys, cell phone, handbag and sweaters.

"Okay, no problem" Angela picked up Simon.

They drove to the hospital and Sarah got to see the doctor pretty fast. The doctor was nice, and she was really gentle with Sarah. They x-rayed the arm and it turned out to be a sprained wrist because when Sarah had jumped, her hand had been stuck in the ropes. She got a bandage and a pink supporting bandage on the outside of the real one.

"All set!" the doctor said and Sarah admired her pink bandage. "And since you were so good, you're going to get a little present"

"Really?" Sarah asked. She sounded really excited.

"Yeah, and you can have one too" she said to Amanda, who she probably thought was Sarah's sister. Amanda got just as excited as Sarah. The nice doctor took down a box from a shelf. In the box, there were all kinds of stuff; stickers, funny erasers, bouncing balls, hairclips, tiny toys etc. Both Amanda and Sarah each picked a tiny horse, small enough to fit a dollhouse. Amanda had picked a brown one and Sarah had picked a white with black spots.

"What do you say, girls?" Temperance said

"Thank you" the girls said univocally.

"Thank you, doctor" The adults shook hands. "Come on girls, we've got to go now. Daddy's probably worried sick about you" Temperance opened the door and the girls walked out with Amanda and her brown horse in the lead.

"Mommy, can we have ice cream now?" Sarah asked.

"Ummm… hang on a second darling" Temperance checked her phon. 21 missed phone calls, and they were all from Seeley. "Yeah, sure. I just need to call daddy and then we'll go for ice cream, okay?"

"Okay mommy!" Sarah was happy again.

Temperance dialed Seeley's number

"Is Sarah okay?" was the first thing he asked.

"Sarah's fine. It's just a sprained wrist. It'll be fine in a few weeks. I promised the girls I'd take them to get ice cream, so we're getting ice cream. Do you want to talk to your daughter?"

"Yes. Love you"

"Love you too. Here she comes" Temperance said and handed her phone to her daughter.

"Hi daddy, guess what? I got a PINK bandage! Cool huh?" Pause "Okay daddy. See ya soon! Bye" She finished the call.

"What did daddy say?" Temperance wanted to know

"He said we should drive to the ice cream place in the mall. He and Parker and Gaby and aunt Angela and, and uncle Hodgins and Simon is going to be there so I can show them my bandage"

"We can show them our horses!" Amanda said

"Yeah"

The girls were in the backseat talking when Temperance parked the car in the parking lot of the mall. When they walked inside, everyone was there. The girls got their ice cream and Sarah bragged about her pink bandage though Parker didn't seem to find it that great.

"It's just a stupid bandage" he said pouty.

"Parker, stop that now please." Seeley said "Your sister likes her bandage, okay? There's no need to get mad at her for that"

"Sorry Sarah" Parker ate his ice cream

"It's okay Parker" Sarah hugged him as best as she could

"What happened?" Parker wanted to know

"Well, me and Mandi were swinging and I went waaay up. Almost up to the sky Parker, the sky…" while Sarah was telling them the entire story, Temperance sat there and thought about their family. Not just Seeley and the kids, but everyone at the Jeffersonian as well. They were the nicest persons she would ever know, she was glad she had them and wouldn't trade them for anything else in the world, not even Cam. She watched the children eat their ice cream and the adults drinking coffee.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, so here's the explanation for why I wrote this story: This was inspired from two of my real-life accidents (if you haven't looked at my page yet, I can tell you that I'm an accident-prone...): the first one, was the first time I sprained my ancle, when I was 7. For some reason the doctor thought I was like 4 or 5, and asked me if I'd sprained it at home or in kindergarten (here, where I live, you start school at the age of 6 or 7 and from 5/6 you're in pre-school, and before that, you're in Kindergarten and since I was born early in the year, I was 6 when I started a preschool which wasn't a perschool, but that's beside the point...never mind) when I'd actually sprained it in school by running down a staircase. When I got the bandage, I was a bit sad cause I wanted a blue one and the one I got was pink (I never really liked pink all that much, but I guess the doctor was making a generalisation or something), but when all the other girls saw it, they were so jealous of me because I got to wear something pink every day of school. **

**The second accident happened less than a year from that one and I'm not sure if it happened at home or in school (I hit my head and kind of forgot), but I was jumping off a swing and my foot got stuck so I sprained the same foot again and had to wear the stupid pink bandage all over again.**

**If you didn't read all that, it doesn't really matter, but please comment on my story (pretty please with a cherry on top ^^) cause comments make my day :) **


	4. Monsters

**Okay, so here is the next one-shot in my series. :)**

**It is not one of my best works, but still. Inspired from personal experiences (almost...there are a few differences. Explanation at the bottom, as last time)**

**I do not own Bones, but I do own the Characters; Sarah, Gaby, Amanda, Tony and Simon. =]**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Come here" Booth's voice was soothing. Gaby, age 2, crawled up in her parents' bed. Temperance was fast asleep next to him. "Shhhhh…it's going to be just fine. Okay, princess?" he was kind of annoyed that she always woke him up and not Temperance every once in a while.

The little girl shivered. She had had one of her nightmares again where a giant tyrannosaurus Rex ate her father. She had felt the need to go and check that he was still there. Luckily he was but she still couldn't get those horrible pictures out of her head. Parker, age 9, had been watching his cartoon dinosaur-movies when Gaby was in the same room. This had happened many times before and it had always ended in Gaby having bad dreams. Temperance and Seeley had tried everything by now. They had forbidden Parker from watching the movies before Gaby had gone to bed. But when Gaby was going to bed, Sarah wanted to watch some kid's show for a bit older kids on TV and after she'd gone to bed, Seeley or Temperance usually wanted to watch something so the only time Parker could watch the movies was when he got home from school. He was allowed to walk home from school on his own because it was just on the other side of the corner of the street, so when he wanted to watch one of those movies, he usually did it before everyone came home from work and kindergarten.

The day before, Gaby had come bursting in through the front door. She knew Parker was home and she wanted to show her drawing of her castle that she'd made. It was one of the days when Angela or Temperance (this day Temperance) went home earlier and picked up all the children (Gaby, Sarah, age 5, Amanda, age 5½, and Simon, now also age 2,) from kindergarten early (the older girls were going to start school in the fall). Usually they picked up Anthony too but he was with Jack today because he didn't feel too well. Angela and Temperance took turns and they'd decided that whoever picked up their children would bring them home to their house. Since it was Temperance's turn she'd brought them back to their house. While Gaby and Simon ran inside, Amanda and Sarah went to the backyard and Temperance unloaded the car.

"Be careful girls" she shouted after Amanda and Sarah "No jumping off the swing"

"We won't mommy" Sarah answered

"Parker, Parker look what I did" Gaby ran in to the living room just as a tyrannosaurus Rex ate a person.

"Wow, cool" Simon said but little Gaby froze. She became paler and tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. Parker hurried turning the movie off but it was too late. Gaby ran (more like crawled) upstairs to her room and shut the door just as Temperance entered the house. They could hear Gaby crying.

"Were you watching one of your dinosaur-movies again?" She asked Parker and sighed.

"Yes, but I didn't…" he started.

"No, it's okay Parker. I know this is the only time you can watch it" she looked towards the stairs. "Simon, why don't you go and watch the dinosaur-movie with Parker?" and she waved towards Parker and he came "I want you to fast-forward all the eating and killing each other-parts because I don't want him having nightmares like Gaby, okay?"

"Okay, mom" Parker had started calling Temperance that about two-three years ago.

Temperance went upstairs and knocked on Gaby's door. No answer. Temperance entered the room. It was extremely pink. There were pink wallpapers with Disney-princesses on, pink curtains, pink sheets in Gaby's bed, pink stuffed animals and pink clothes everywhere, even Gaby was pink. She was laying face down on her bed, wearing her favorite pink dress with pink leggings and socks. She even had a pink hair band. It was safe to say that Gaby's favorite color was pink.

"Gaby, honey" Temperance stoke her hair. "Gaby, look at me please"

Gaby shook her head

"Come here" Temperance lifted her daughter and placed her in her lap. She carefully rocked Gaby back and forth. The girl was sobbing. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in" Temperance said and Parker appeared in the doorway "Look who's here. It's Parker" she stroke Gaby's hair away form her face.

"Gaby, I'm sorry" Parker apologized. Gaby didn't say anything.

"Gaby, what do you say when someone apologizes?" temperance asked her daughter

"It's okay" Gaby was still sobbing.

"There isn't anything scary on that movie now, right?" Temperance asked with a serious tone.

"No, it's just the end left and it's not scary" Parker left the room.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?"Temperance turned her head towards Gaby again.

"Yeah" her voice was weak

"You want to come downstairs again?" the girl nodded.

Temperance grabbed her daughter's hand and lead her downstairs.

Two hours later, Seeley, Angela, Jack and Anthony, now almost age 4, came home.

"Can I sleep at Amanda's tonight?" Sarah asked her mother.

"You'll have to ask aunt Angela"

"Can she mommy?" Amanda asked Angela

"Well, it is Friday so if it's okay with aunt Temperance and uncle Seeley, it's fine sweetheart"

"Yaaaaay" the girls ran upstairs and started packing Sarah's stuff.

"Well, I guess we'll get going, or what do you say Tony?" Jack said as soon as the girls arrived downstairs. It didn't take long for Amanda and Sarah to get the stuff Sarah needed.

It was in the middle of the night and Gaby was awake. Even though she layed between her parents, she still couldn't get the images out of her head.

"Mommy" the little girl whispered and poked her. She'd learned that poking her mother was the best way to wake her up. "Mommy, wake up"

"What is it darling?" Temperance sounded sleepy and she didn't open her eyes.

"Mommy, I can't sleep"

"Come here, honey" Temperance held out her arm and Gaby crawled in underneath it.

"Mommy?" the girl asked carefully

"Mmmm" Temperance answered

"Mommy,I still can't sleep" Gaby tried to sound needy.

"Fine" Temperance just wanted her to go back to sleep as fast as possible, and she'd learned that getting Gaby something she wanted. Hot chocolate worked every time and it helped her go back to sleep later. They got up and Temperance made some hot chocolate for he daughter and watched her drink it.

"Why can't she wake Seeley for once?" Temperance was getting a bit tired of getting up in the middle of the night and making her chocolate.

Gaby always did that when she couldn't sleep. First, she walked downstairs and woke up her father and then, when she couldn't go back to sleep she woke up her mother. Her parents had no idea that she woke up both of them but at different times.

Gaby drank her chocolate in silence and when she was done, she went straight back to her parents' bed and within 10 minutes both Temperance and Gaby were fast asleep again.

The next morning when Temperance and Seeley woke up, they found that Gaby wasn't there. It was a rather wild search until they found her asleep underneath their bed. Temperance crawled in underneath. Gaby was sleeping there with her blanket and favorite stuffed animal, a fox (cleverly named Mr. Fox)

"Gabby, honey?" Temperance tried stroking her hair. It worked and Gaby opened her eyes.

"Are the monster gone?" she asked.

"What monster, sweetie?" Seeley had crawled in under the bed on the other side.

"It was big and red" Gaby said "And it had white spots. I see it some times at night too. It looks like one of the dinosaurs from Parker's movies"

Temperance crawled out and Seeley did the same and then he pulled Gaby out from there. Just as Temperance got up, she saw Parker, in his red PJ's with ghosts on them. Parker went out into the living room and put the TV on.

"Gaby, could you go out into the kitchen for a minute and I'll get you some breakfast. I just need to talk to your father first"

"Okay" Gaby went out into the kitchen and sat down.

"Seeley, I think we've found the source of the monster" she said and pointed towards Parker. "And since she's got a nightlight on and her door open, it would be very probable that she sees Parker if she wakes up in the middle of the night and he's walking downstairs because his room is further away from the stairs. That would explain why she saw the "monster" downstairs too"

"Good thinking, Sweetheart" he kissed her on the forehead "You go and ask if he remembers taking any walks during the nights and I'll get started on breakfast"

Temperance went into the living room and started talking to Parker while Seeley prepared breakfast. When he was finished, Parker and Temperance came into the kitchen. Parker sat down next to his sister.

"Turns out our little night-wanderer get thirsty and decides to go downstairs to get some water almost every night, so I were right" Temperance declared

"So, now we've solved the monster-problem and I think I have a solution to Parker's little walks too. We can put a glass of water in his room so that he won't have to get up to get some"

"You really are smart" Temperance said. She sounded a bit choked but in an ironic way.

"I love you too, honey" he kissed her.

Temperance sat down on the other side from Parker and took some cereal. Seeley saw her daughter make a comment about the "mommy-cereal" and how icky she thought it was. Parker and Temperance laughed and Seeley thought about the job in LA he'd been offered a long time ago. It felt like a millennium had passed and he thought about all the wonderful things he would've missed if he'd actually taken it. How he could have even considered it back then, he couldn't even imagine. He sat down next to Temperance and Parker finally got to see Gaby's drawing of a castle.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay so here's the explanation for the story =) : When I was little, I have vague memories of (I think) my dad calling me princess, and in the memories, I always felt safe. I used to have nightmares about a tyrannosaurus Rex eating my father and when I woke up from that I ALWAYS had to go and check to see that my parents were still there. I also couldn't watch Dinosaur movies because they freaked me out.  
My sister has a stuffed animal which is a fox that she named Mr. Fox and she couldn't sleep without him. The monster-thing I got from when I was sleeping at a friends house and her older brother walked outside the door, and we had a light on, and I really believed that it was a monster coming to eat us, so I hid under her bed. Fortunately, I woke up at like 5 am, and it was lighter outside so I crawled out from there and went back to sleep.  
****The chocolate-thing, was kind of true. when I couldn't sleep, mom sometimes made me hot milk (I think. Those are also vauge memories) so that I would go to sleep fast, so that she could put me in my bed (if I hadn't fallen asleep there already). She HATED to sleep in the same bed as me, because I tend to move alot (and sometimes even kick the person laying next to me).**

**Okay, if you didn't read all of the explanation, you don't have to :) Please Review though (cause it makes me soooo happy ^^). **

**Also, let me know if you think I should stop posting the series here (if you think they suck or something) or if I should stop posting the explanations as well =). If you want more, let me know ^^ **


	5. Cinderella

**Okay, this one is partly inspired by a true story (as it often is with me, if you hadn't realized it yet :P) Explanation at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Bones. Amanda, Sarah, Gaby, Simon, Tony are mine :)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Gaby, come on or we'll be late for your sister's play!"Seeley yelled from the hallway.

"I'm coming!" Gaby ran down the stairs and got into the car next to Parker. She was 4 years old now.

Sarah and Amanda were 6 years old now and in 1st grade. They had a school play coming up and everyone was pretty excited about it. The two girls hadn't talked about anything else fro the past week. The play was "Cinderella" and Sarah and Amanda shared the part of Cinderella. It was a big part so the teacher had decided that two girls would play Cinderella and the girls had been the only ones who wanted to do the part so of course they got it. The two girls were pretty alike too.

"And me and Amanda are going to have the same dress" Sarah was so excited that Temperance didn't bother correcting her on the fact that they were not going to have the same dress but a similar one. Angela had done a fantastic job with the costumes. She was the most dedicated mom Temperance knew and had more than willingly accepted the challenge of making the girls' costumes. It hadn't been easy. Just a couple of days ago, things had not been that great.

"No Sarah. It's my dress!" Amanda yelled at Sarah

"No it isn't! It's mine! I'm the one who's going to wear it!" Sarah yelled back. They were standing in Amanda's room; each held a part of the dress.

"But I'm going to wear it too! And it was my mommy who sow it, so it's mine!" Amanda argued back. Sarah was going to wear the dress first and then Amanda. The girls were crying

"Girls, what's the matter?" Angela came running into Amanda's room.

"Sarah won't let me have my dress!" Amanda cried

"That's because it's mine!" Sarah cried back.

"Girls" Angela took the dress, placed it in the wardrobe, took the crying girls by their hands and lead them to Amanda's bed. "Sit down"

The girls sat down as far apart as possible. Angela picked up her daughter and placed her next to Sarah. The girls refused to look at each other.

"Now, what's the problem? The dress?" She asked but none of the girls answered "Girls, I can't help you if you don't help me out here" no response "Sarah?"

"What?"

"What happened?"

"_I _wanted to try on _my_ dress for the play…" Sarah began but Amanda butted in

"You can't try on _your_ dress because it's mine!"

"No it isn't!" the two girls began to quarrel again

"Girls! Stop that now!" Angela yelled.

The girls quieted down

"We seem to have a problem with the dress. Both of you want it, right?"

"Yes" both girls mumbled

"I can sow another one, IF you promise not to fight over a dress again. Ever. Okay?"

The girls got so much happier again

"Okay!" the girls nodded and smiled.

"Okay, now, say you're sorry" Angela instructed.

"Sorry" the girls hugged

So now everything was fine again. Sarah and Amanda were both really happy about the play and that Angela had managed to fix another dress in such short time. Angela had volunteered to help the students with everything they needed help with (hair, zipping dresses, helping with costume changes etc.) and she'd also gotten Temperance to help her with too. Temperance wasn't that much of a help, she just stood there, watching, while Angela crisscrossed between the children, helping them with everything. She almost didn't notice the girl standing next to her, yanking her shirt.

"Mommy!" Sarah yelled to be hears over all the noise. "MOMMY!"

Temperance lifted her child.

"What's the matter?"

"Amanda's crying in the classroom" Sarah announced

"Why?"

"I don't know" the girl twisted and turned until she got placed down. "Come quick mommy!" she grasped her mothers hand and lead her to the classroom, but Amanda wasn't there.

"Amanda!" Temperance looked around. Only benches, chairs and shelves. "Amanda, sweetheart. Where are you?"

"Shhhh" Sarah shushed.

"What?" Temperance bent down and whispered back.

Sarah pointed towards some shelves in the other end of the classroom, and guess who was sitting there if not Amanda. She was crying profusely.

"Come on" Temperance instructed her daughter who willingly followed her. "Amanda?"

Amanda turned her face away.

"Go away!"

"No. What's the matter?" Temperance's soft voice was echoing in the empty classroom. She got down on her knees next to Amanda. Sarah was still standing.

"Nothing, just leave me alone!" Amanda folded her arms.

Temperance lifted the girl and placed her in her lap.

"No! No! I don't want to!" the girl cried but she didn't put up much of a fight physically, just that she made herself as heavy as possible.

"Sarah, darling, could you go and get auntie Angela?" Temperance rocked Amanda while talking to Sarah.

"Okay mommy" Sarah ran off to find her.

"Amanda, now what's the problem? Did you hurt yourself?"

"No" the girl whispered almost unhearable.

"Then what is it?"

"Mommy doesn't care about me!" Amanda started crying even worse.

"No, honey, that's not true. Mommy cares about you very much" Angela's voice sounded from the door. She walked over to them and picked up Amanda. "Mommy cares very, very much, but the other children need mommy's help too."

Amanda nodded; her face was still all wet from the tears.

"Shhh… there, there" Angela whipped her tears and kissed her on the cheek. "Let's go back. The play's almost about to start"

Amanda nodded and whipped her tears. They all went back and Angela helped the children with their final touch before they were to enter the stage.

The show was a total hit and everyone from the Jeffersonian was there to share the event. Zach had even brought a video camera to tape the play. It was a big hit and Sarah only forgot her line twice.

Seeley couldn't believe his little miracle was standing on stage performing. He looked over at his other miracle, Gaby, who was sitting in his lap so that she'd see something. She looked really happy. Cinderella was her favorite story. Even Parker looked like he enjoyed it. He was now even gladder that he didn't take the job in LA

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay so, Explanation: I have a memory of my sister (I think) and I fighting over a dress, and mom promised she would make another one, which she did, but the thing was that hers was pink and purple (more pink than purple) and mine was more purple than pink, which made my sister sad, because she loved purple and she wanted my dress instead, so I sort of took that situation out of context and put in this scenario instead :P**

**Okay, if you still don't read the explanations, that's fine :)**

**PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME IF YOU THINK I SHOULD STOP RANTING AND QUIT POSTING THESE ONE-SHOT-SERIE STORIES :)**


	6. Vacation

**One of the few stories that aren't personal experience-based :P Not completely anyway ^^ Read and Enjoy (hopefully =] ) AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW =)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOH! please chack out my latest fic (a one-shot) at: .net/s/5234038/1/ =) If you would leave a review there as well, it would be very appreciated :) **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Parker!" Temperance, Seeley, Angela, Jack, Amanda (Manda), Sarah, Anthony (Tony), Gabriella (Gaby) and Simon stood in the doorway. Seeley was the one who had spoken.

Parker (now almost age 10) was sitting in the couch with a girl he met a couple of days ago. The two of them had been kissing when they all walked in. They were on vacation and Temperance and Seeley had rented a house near the beach. Angela and Jack with their family had rented the beach-house next to them. Temperance and the girls had arrived during the day by train so Seeley had just picked them up. He had asked Parker if he wanted to come too, but he'd said no, figuring he could invite Carmen (as the girl's name was) over. What he didn't count on was that they were going to be back so soon and that Angela and Jack with family were coming over for dinner that day.

The reason Temperance and the girls arrived later was that Temperance was working for about two more days before she got her vacation so Seeley and she had decided that he were to take the kids up to the house and she'd come later but things didn't turn out as planned.

"Mommy, No! Mommy, I don't want to go with daddy!" the now 6 year old Sarah cried.

"Why not sweetheart? You and daddy and Parker and Gaby are going to have so much fun and mommy will be there in a few days and then we'll have the whole vacation together" she made sure she emphasized the word 'whole'

They were in their house and Temperance was helping the girls pack.

"No I don't want to! I want to come later with you!" Sarah was beyond comfort at this time.

"But darling…" Temperance got cut off

"No!"

"Sarah Elizabeth!" Temperance got mad "You are going to go with daddy whether you like it or not!"

"No!" Sarah ran away and hid. She was pretty good at that, hiding so that nobody could find her.

Temperance sighed. Why could she never do what she was told? That was an overstatement because Sarah did do a lot of stuff she was told but you got to hear a lot more from her when it was something she didn't want to do. And that was a lot. Gaby was doing the same thing and Temperance thought she wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer.

"Sarah!" Temperance searched the house, the tree-house Seeley built for the kids last year, the rose bushes (yes, the rose bushes. Sarah hid there once when she and Parker had a fight) and in the cupboards. Sarah was nowhere to be found. She was still searching when a voice made her jump and hit her head in the door of the top cupboard which was open.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Seeley stood in the doorway looking really strange at her when she was searching the bottom cupboards.

"Ouch!" Temperance rubbed her head. "I'm looking for Sarah. Have you seen her?"

"She's hiding in the garage bu…" Seeley grabbed Temperance's arm as she was heading towards the garage. "Wait a second. Hey! What happened?"

"Nothing, really. Sarah and I got into a fight that's all. She doesn't want to go with you to the beach house, she wants to come later with me." Temperance sighed again "How could we have gotten such a stubborn daughter?"

"Oh, I know at least one more I know who's like that" Seeley said with a smile.

"Yes, Gaby but…"

"No, Tempe, I was referring to you" he smiled again.

"Oh" she sounded kind of offended.

"No, sweetie, it's a good thing" he kissed her "well, most of the time anyway"

Temperance went out in the garage. It wasn't that hard to track Sarah now. She'd used old cans of paint (empty) and stocked them on top of each other on Seeley's working bench that were standing into the wall in the end of the garage. They lead up to an empty shelf that was rather wide. Sarah was laying there her eyes and cheeks were still wet from crying. Temperance took a chair and got up on it.

"Sarah, sweetheart, come down from there"

"No!" she turned her head against the wall.

"Sarah, come on, stop being stubborn" Temperance tried

"Not until I get to come with you!"

"But it's going to be a long train-ride…"

"Mom, I want to come with you!" Sarah turned her face towards her mother and new tears appeared.

"Sarah, come down and mommy will talk to daddy about it" Temperance

"Promise?" Sarah asked

"Yeah, I promise"

Sarah sat up and looked down. Temperance was waiting.

"Mommy" Sarah said after a while

"What?"

"I can't come down" she declared.

Temperance helped her daughter down from the shelf and carried her inside.

"Sarah, I need you t go upstairs and finish packing because even if you do come with me, I want you to be all packed so daddy can take your bag up to the house and we can leave right after mommy's finished with her work."

Sarah didn't protest. She went upstairs and finished packing. Temperance went to find Seeley and found him in the master bedroom where he packed for the trip.

"Is it okay of Sarah comes with me for the trip. I know you wanted her to come with you but she's been crying her eyes out." Temperance sounded really exhausted

"Of course it is. We'll miss her company on the ride up, but she shouldn't be upset about it" Seeley was finished packing his stuff. "Now, what do you want me to pack for you?"

"I don't know. Summer clothes I guess" Temperance kissed him on the cheek "Thank you for doing all of this"

She went up to tell Sarah, who got really happy.

"Yaaay I get to go with mommy, I get to go with mommy!" she sang when Gaby entered the room to borrow Sarah's hairbrush

"Why do you get to go with mommy? I want to go with mommy! Moooommyyyyyyy!" The younger girl cried as she ran out of her sister's room.

She ran downstairs and bumped into Parker, whom Seeley had just brought beck from his mother's.

"Gaby" he grabbed her arm. "Gaby, what's wrong"

"Let me GO! I need to talk to mommy" she ran off into her parents' room where she found her mother and father. Seeley was kissing Temperance when Gaby came bursting through the door.

"Mooommyyyy! Iwanttogowithyoutoo! Iwanttogowithyoutoo!" Gaby screamed and her face was all puffy from crying.

"What? sweetie, calm down. I can't hear a word you're saying." Temperance said as Seeley lifted Gaby and placed her on their bed.

"I want to go with you too, mommy. Just like Sarah!"

"But, Gaby, who will drive up with daddy?"

"Parker can drive up with daddy. I want to come with you too!" She started sobbing again.

Temperance looked at Seeley. What to do? She'd let him deal with this one.

"Well, honey, if you want to go with mommy, then you can go with mommy" he said after a long pause.

"Yaaaay! Sarah, I get to go with mommy too!" she ran out of the room

"Are you sure it's okay?" Temperance asked him when Gaby had left the room.

"Yeah, um, I mean , Parker and I will miss you guys but it will only be for two days, right?"

"Yeah" she kissed him "Thank you" she left to make sure the girls were all packed since Seeley and Parker were leaving first thing tomorrow.

Temperance brought the girls to the Jeffersonian and asked Cam if she could babysit them since she would be done so much faster then. Cam didn't mind since Temperance had to go to a few places and she was only going to be in the lab. The girls were playing nicely and Cam kept a close eye in them. The last thing she wanted was to loose Dr. Brennan's children

After the two days, the three of them fetched the train and since they were travelling during the afternoon and the girls had been playing outside with Zach that day (Cam had already left for her vacation and Zach wasn't doing anything because Temperance didn't need any help, but he had his vacation when she had hers), they were exhausted so they slept most of the journey anyway.

And now, all of them stood in the doorway, watching Parker and the Carmen-girl as they started to blush.

"Umm…I'll get going then…see you Parker" and with that, Carmen left.

Angela instructed all of the children to come with her to the kitchen and help her and uncle Jack to prepare dinner.

"Not you Parker" Seeley told his son. "Your mother and I would like a word with you out on the balcony" he gestured towards the door.

Parker walked and the parents followed. They sat down on the chairs that were gathered around the outside table, where they would be out of sight of any curious eyes…most likely Angela's. they did however believe that she wouldn't do that, especially in these kinds of situations.

"Well, Parker, do you have anything you want to share with us? Perhaps about Carmen?" Seeley asked him.

He didn't answer.

"Parker" Temperance tried "Your father asked you a question"

"Yes, I heard him" He answered her in a very snotty tone

"Hey! Don't you talk to your mother like that" Seeley warned him

"She's not even my mother, so why do I have to listen to her?" Parker began to yell.

"You take that back!" Seeley started to yell

"No!"

"You take that back right now!"

"No!" Parker ran upstairs to his room, right past Angela who had heard everything. The door had been open she she'd heard everything since the part about Temperance not being his mother, and she was about to close the door just as Parker ran inside, followed by Seeley.

Angela sat down next to Temperance on the balcony. The sun was going to set soon and it was beginning to cool down.

"Sweetie, are you all right?" Angela looked at Temperance.

"Yeah" she had that half quivering, weak voice she had before she started crying, although Angela hadn't seen her do that many times "I mean, if he doesn't want me to be his mother, then I can't be his mother"

"But sweetie, that's where you're wrong" Angela said in her most adult, confident voice "We don't get the chance to choose our parents, they are given to us, on good and bad, and whether we like it or not, the greatest parents are the ones who will be there even when things are going downhill and we'd like nothing better than to just trade them for other ones. But we can't, and that is what makes parents so special. They love you to infinity and beyond. And that's also the reason you are Parker's mother; because you will be there for him no matter what he does and because you love him, even when he gets mad and you don't think he wants you as a mother, you'll love him anyway."

Temperance looked at her. She knew what Angela said was true and that her friend could be really deep, but she couldn't believe Angela was saying it. It did make her feel better though

"Thanks Angela" She hugged her.

"No problem, honey" Angela smiled at her and entered the house again just as Seeley came down from Parker's room.

"He says he'll hate anyone who comes in forever, so I figured I'd leave him to calm down for a while" Seeley informed Angela.

"Can I try?" she asked. She had an idea.

"Sure, knock yourself out" Seeley walked into the kitchen where the rest of the gang were.

A soft knock on the door. Parker turned his head around.

"If you come in, I'll hate you forever" he screamed through the door. The door opened anyway.

"See, I don't care if you hate me forever. It's not me you're mad at" Angela sat down on his bed. "What's the matter? It can't be just about Temperance"

"Nobody cares" he said to his pillow

"What?"

"I said, nobody cares!" he yelled.

"Hey! That's not how you talk to your aunt. Besides, I do care or else I wouldn't be here. Temperance cares too" she tried.

"No she doesn't! The only reason they wanted to talk to be was so that they could yell at me"

"I think that they just wanted to understand the situation, and how do you know that they were going to yell at you?" Angela was kind of surprised because as far as she knew, neither Temperance nor Seeley would yell at him for bringing a girl over.

"She always tries to be my mother, and she's not. She's just the mother of my sisters" he was talking into his pillow again.

"Oh, Parker" Angela sighed. "She loves you, just as much as if you were her own, and you know, you don't get to choose your parents. You should be lucky to have two mothers."

"Why? So I can get twice as much yelling?"

"Parker, listen to me, let's say your father was out of town and there was a big fight. You were in the middle of it. Now, out of the two mothers you have to choose from, who would you go to?"

Parker thought a while

"Temperance" he said

"Why?"

"I don't know"

"Parker, you chose her for a reason. Now, what was it?"

"Because she cares about me and she doesn't yell at me the same way mom does. She asks me what happened and then she reasons with me without yelling"

"See? She does care. And the reason she cares is because she loves you and she doesn't want anything to happen to you. Look, I know you love your real mom too, but what you said to Temperance really hurt her feelings"

"It's just that nobody seems to think that it was embarrassing for me. I mean, I was the one who was kissing her… Oh, and just so you know, we didn't make out or anything, I just kissed her and at that exact moment you guys walked in. I just met her two days ago and I really like her" he added.

"That's great, but I think you need to apologize to Temperance. She could really use it"

"Yeah, I will"

"Come on, let's go downstairs" Angela followed him and Seeley thanked her for getting Parker downstairs.

Parker walked up to Temperance and asked her if they could go out on the balcony and talk. Seeley observed them; how Parker was looking sad, how Temperance looked serious as he did and when they hugged in the end. Jack had come to tell him that dinner was ready but when he saw what Seeley saw, he changed his mind.

"You've got a great family, Booth" he said and picked up Simon who came running towards him.

"Yeah, I know. It's moments like these that make me glad I didn't take the Job in LA"

Parker and Temperance entered the house again.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but dinner's ready and the children are really hungry" Angela said as she came out of the kitchen.

"Come on, let's go and eat" Temperance said and everyone left for the kitchen except her and Seeley. Seeley placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her. "I love you"

"I know, I love you too"

"Especially for everything you're doing with Parker. He can be a handful most of the time"

"Can we leave that behind us now? I really want to enjoy my vacation"

He kissed her again.

"Yeah, this is going to be the best vacation we've had so far." They joined the rest of the group and ate their dinner. It was the perfect restart of their vacation.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The reason it's not completely personal experiece- based: I've never actually been caught by my parents when kissing someone. Therefore the whole Parker-situation was made up :) But my sister and I did something simlar to the Sarah-Gaby thing once :) **

**Anyway, remember to REVIEW =) **


	7. Eucalyptus

**Okay so, this is one of the stories that AREN'T based on an acutal event of my life =) This is purely made up.**

**I'd still like comments though ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones...yet... **

**Twilight-fans: I have a story up now (the first Twilight one-shot I've ever written) and I'd really like to get some feedback on it =) .net/s/5315346/1/Alice Go there to read it =) **

**Thank you all =) **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hi, there" Seeley had closed the front door and crawled up behind Temperance in the bed. Her hair was wet.

"Hi" she said. Temperance turned around. She smelled like eucalyptus.

"She must have used that shower gel Angela got her" he thought. He couldn't decide if it was his favorite smell.

Temperance had gotten a terrible cold a few days ago. For the first two days she'd had a fever and could barely talk so Angela had brought a gift; It was a bottle of shower gel (which could also be used for bubble baths) that would give her a "refreshing feeling when You have a cold" as the bottle read and it smelled of eucalyptus. As if Temperance's cold wasn't bad enough, Sarah and Amanda were having a joined birthday party (for their 7th birthday). Angela had told Temperance not to worry, that she had everything under control and that she just needed to relax. The girls were having it at Jack and Angela's house. They had decided it ages ago, because they were having a sleepover and their house was much bigger so it was pretty obvious that the girls were having it there. Angela had stayed for about two hours, since she was the one who had infected Temperance she felt kind of guilty and since she was the one who infected her, she wasn't afraid to get it again.

"Sweetie, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Ange" Temperance whispered with her hoarse voice

"You don't want me to get you anything? A cup of tea? Something to eat?"

"No, really, I'm fine. But could you do something for me?"

"Sure! You name it"

"Can Sarah and Gaby spend the night at your house? I don't want them catching the cold, especially now when Sarah and Amanda have their party coming up tomorrow"

"Sure sweetie, no problem. I'll go and pack their things"

"I'll help" Temperance got up on her feet but Angela placed her hands on her shoulder and pressed her back down.

"No, you go and relax and I'll take care of it" Angela left Temperance sitting in her bed.

Angela was finished really soon. She asked once more if there was something she could do (Temperance said no) and she was on her way to pick up the children. Parker was at his mom's because Temperance didn't want him to get the cold so she asked him if it was okay to stay with his mother instead.

That was yesterday. Today, she hadn't left the bed except for her bath and Seeley had just gotten back from helping Angela and Jack with the decorations. He had also dropped Parker off for the party, although he wasn't too keen on going to his baby-sister's birthday party, but he did it anyway. He really loved his sisters and you could tell. Seeley had just come into the bedroom and crawled into the bed. Temperance was reading a book and she had just finished the chapter. He tried to kiss her, but she didn't want to.

"What's the matter?" he asked

"Nothing, it's just…I don't want to kiss when I'm having a cold. Especially not this one" she supported her head on her arm

"Why?"

"Why do you have to ask these questions?" she wanted to know.

"It's just that you kiss me all the time when I'm sick, so why can't I kiss you when you're sick?" he was confused.

"You look so charming when you're confused" she said and smiled "but, I don't know. I just don't feel like kissing when I'm sick, that's all"

"Come on, let's take a bath" he put on one of his charm-smiles.

"Wha…" she started

"Shhh" he got out of the bed and pulled Temperance up from the bed

"Why…" she started again only to be shushed at again.

"But I…"

"Honey, could you be quiet for five minutes?"

She didn't argue. Temperance watched him fill the tub and put the eucalyptus gel into the water and getting all bubbly. The phone rang and Seeley went to answer. After a few minutes he reappeared in the doorway.

"Yeah, she's right here. Yeah… yeah, I love you too. Goodnight. Yeah here she is." He handed the phone to Temperance. "It's Gaby" he explained. "She wants to say goodnight"

Temperance took the phone.

"Hi darling" her voice was still a bit hoarse

"Hi mommy. Aunt Angela let me use the phone" Gaby sounded happy.

"Well that's great honey. Are you having fun?"

"U-hu. But mommy, I have to go now, we're going to sing to Sarah and Amanda now!"

"Great, well, mommy loves you and Sarah very much, okay? Bye Gaby, sleep tight."

"Yeah, I will. Goodnight mommy. I love you! "

"I love you too" they hung up.

She could hear Seeley turn the water off.

"Come on, darling" he was already in the water and he had lit a gazillion candles. It created such a romantic atmosphere. She slipped in the tub and let Seeley give her a massage.

"Thank you" she said and leaned back. He held her. She turned her head.

"Seeley, there's something I have to tell you" she said with a bit insecurity in her voice.

"Mmmm" he kissed her neck. "What is it?"

He looked at her, gazed into her eyes. Wow, they were beautiful. He wondered what she wanted to say.

She changed her mind

"No, I'll tell you later" she said and turned her head again.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you later" She hadn't found a good way of telling him yet.

They were in the bath for about half an hour and when they got up, they went straight to bed. Temperance couldn't sleep so she started reading. She read through one page and then she got stuck rereading the same line about 20 times.

"Seeley" She had to tell him. It couldn't wait and she didn't even care how she did it "Seeley, come on, wake up! I need to talk to you"

"Wha…why? Honey, what's the matter?"

"There's something we need to talk about and I don't care how I say it, I just have to say it. Okay?

"Okay, bu…"

"And I need you to not freak out over this, okay? Just relax, and I'll try to say this in the easiest way possible" she was getting all worked up now.

"Okay, but honey, calm down, you're getting all stressed now" he sounded sleepy.

"Right…uh… I guess I'd better get to the point then…"

"Yeah, do that"

"I have to stand up, I have to…" She got out of bed and started pacing the floor of the bedroom. Seeley got out of bed to and grasped her hand.

"What's wrong? I think it's about time you tell me"

"I'm pregnant…again" she waited for his response, but there was none. "Come on, Seeley, say something." she bit her lower lip.

He held her close and hugged her.

"Oh, honey. You have no idea how happy I am to hear that. I thought you wanted to break up with me"

She released herself

"Why would I want to do that?" she asked.

"I don't know, but thank you for not breaking up with me. This is way, way better" he hugged her again.

"I bet you're happy you never took the job in LA, huh?" She smiled. He was, really happy.

He inhaled a big breath of Temperance. Yep, now he was positive; eucalyptus was definitely his favorite smell in the whole world.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay so that was it for this time =) Please Review and don't forget to look out for other fics as well =) I will be posting a Bones/Twilight crossover soon ;) **

**Don't forget to review ;) **


End file.
